


The Season Of The Witch

by spellmanmanor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Family, Own Character, Resurrection, Sabrina needs to learn from her mistakes, Witches, Zarie is cute in this, good ol vinnie t, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: The Greendale Witch Trials of 1692 still haunt the Greendale coven to this day. What happens when a witch who was killed during that time is accidentally resurrected and a brewing repeat of those horrors is in the horizon?
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 13





	1. The Resurrected One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Season Of The Witch by Donovan

The golden orange leaves that had fallen from the trees crunched under Sabrina's shoes as she, Harvey, Roz and Theo walked home from Baxter High through the woods. The air was crisp and the sky was filled with grey clouds that showed signs of a rainstorm and the teens were all wrapped in warm jackets that Hilda had made sure they were all wearing before they left for school. The sound of birdsong filled the air as the walked side by side, chatting and laughing about the day they had experienced at school. Sabrina smiled, she hadn't been to Baxter High in a while since the attack from the Pagans and all the trouble with the Dark Lord so it was nice to finally have a normal day with her mortal friends. Well, as normal as you could get when you were a witch. 

Theo abruptly stopped walking. "Guys, look." He said and pointed to the ground. They gathered around to see a small baby bird that must have fallen from it's mother's nest and died. "Poor thing." Roz sighed, crouching down to look at it more closely. "Brina, do you think you could bring it back?" She asked, looking up at her friend. "I don't know, the last time i tried a resurrection spell it didn't turn out too well." She said, thinking back to Harvey's brother. "But didn't you bring back your cousin's familiar?" Theo asked. "That's true." Sabrina sighed and bent down, scooping the baby bird up with her gloved hands. "Stand back guys, just in case the spell goes wrong." She said and closed her eyes and focused all her power on the tiny body in her hands. She muttered the resurrection spell under her breath and felt a shift in her palm. She opened her eyes to see the head of the little bird poking out from a gap between her hands and looking around. She smiled and opened her hands to let it fly away and giggled as she watched it return to it's nest. "Well done Brina." Harvey said, patting her on the back. The teens all linked arms and began to continue walking. They only got a few steps away when they heard a sound behind them. They all whipped around to see a hand bursting through the leaf covered ground. Another hand burst through, and then a head and before they knew it, a girl was half laying on the ground, half still buried, gasping for air and clawing at the ground to try and pull herself out. They all rushed over to her and helped pull her out. She was covered head to toe in mud and gravel, her dress, which looked like it came straight from the 17th century, was charred and ripped. There were bruises covering her arms and legs and one that went all the way around her neck. She looked up at them with fear and confusion on her face once she caught her breath. "Who are you?! Where I am?!" She exclaimed, backing away from them. "Hey, it's okay! My name is Sabrina and these are my friends, Roz, Harvey and Theo. You're in the Greendale forest. Do you know what happened to you?" Sabrina asked, holding her hand out for the girl to take to help herself stand up. "I...I can't remember." The girl stuttered, looking around at each of the teens. "Come with us. I'll take you back to my home, my aunties will be able to help you." Sabrina said and kept a hold of her hand as they lead her down the path and to the Spellman Mortuary. 

"Aunties?! I'm back! I need you help!" Sabrina called out as they walked through the front door. "What trouble have you caused this time?" The booming voice of Zelda said as she came walking down the stairs, Hilda following closely behind her. "We found this girl in the woods." She said, gently pushing the girl towards her aunts. "Oh you poor dear! What happened to you?" Hilda exclaimed, rushing to the girl's side. "She can't remember." Roz said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. She gasped as a vision appeared in front of her eyes. She saw flames, the Greendale forest was on fire. There were people shouting and holding lit torches. She could see two men dragging someone across the floor and throwing them in front of the crowd whilst everyone cheered. She pulled her hand away from the girl's shoulder and the vision stopped. Before she could say anything, Hilda was rushing the girl into the kitchen and sitting her in a chair and running off to get the medical kit and healing potions she kept in her botanical room. "What's your name?" Zelda asked, sitting next to the girl. "Evanora. Evanora Spellman." The girl told her. Before anyone could react, Hilda came rushing back in and began attending to the wounds covering Evanora's body. Sabrina pulled her other aunt to the side of the room. "Did she just say Spellman?" She whispered to her. "Yes. Where on earth did you find her?" Zelda asked. "In the Greendale forest. We were walking home and Theo found a dead baby bird, so i resurrected it, then as we were walking away, she just burst through the ground!" Sabrina told her aunt. "She... Sabrina!" Her aunt whisper-exclaimed and pulled her niece by the arm into the hallway. "What did I tell you about resurrections?! Did you not learn anything from your experience with poor Thomas Kinkle?!" She questioned. "What's that got to do with the girl?!" Sabrina said. Zelda sighed angrily. "Sabrina, you resurrected that girl! Accidentally yes, but I don't think she was alive before you performed that spell." She snapped, looking back into the kitchen and watching Hilda gently dab some bruise healing potion onto the girl's neck. "What are we going to do then?" Sabrina asked. "It seems like she can't remember what happened to her, so we don't tell her the truth. Let her think that you just found her injured or something like that until I work out how to fix this mess you've made, again!" Zelda scowled before going back into the kitchen. Sabrina sighed and followed her aunt.

"How are you feeling?" Theo asked, sitting next to Evanora once Hilda had finished tending to her wounds. "Scared. I don't understand what's happening. I need to find my family, they're probably worried sick about me!" She said and pushed her chair back and stood up. "Not so fast my lovely, you're injured, you need rest." Hilda said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "No! I need to find my family! My sister, she'll be looking for me!" She cried. "Hush now, don't worry, we'll find them. But you need to stay here. What's your sister's name?" Hilda asked. "Priscilla." She said. "Do you know her phone number? I'll give her a call." Hilda asked. "Her what?" Evanora looked confused. "Her phone number lamb." Hilda repeated. "Hilda!" Zelda butted in and beckoned for her sister to follow her into the hallway. "Yes Zelds?" Hilda said once they were out of the room. "That girl's not just injured. Sabrina accidentally resurrected her. Oh, and not just that, she's been dead for centuries." Zelda said, crossing her arms. "How do you know that?" Hilda questioned. "Do you not remember the stories Grandmother used to tell us when we were girls? About her sister, who was killed during the witch trials when they were younger? Her sister was called Evanora and she just said her sister's name is Priscilla." Zelda told her, pointing towards the kitchen. "What are we going to do Zelds?" Hilda asked, looking at her sister with wide eyes. "I don't know sister, I don't know."


	2. A Glass Of Whiskey

Hilda and Zelda went back into the kitchen. "Come on love, let's get you cleaned up and into bed, you must be exhausted." Hilda said, placing her hand on Evanora's shoulder. "But... my family? I... I need to find them." She stuttered. "I know lamb, everything will be okay. But you need to rest first. Come with me." Hilda assured her and helped her stand up and walk up the stairs. She lead her into the bathroom and began to run her a bath. She stirred some bubblebath into the warm water and dropped some lavender oil into the tub to help Evanora relax. Once it was filled, she turned the tap off and turned to the girl. "I'll leave you to enjoy the bath, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me or my sister." She said and gave her a small smile and then left the room.

Evanora looked around the bathroom. She'd never seen decor like this before, it was so extravagant! She slipped her dress off and put it in a neat pile on the floor and took the bath. Once she was finished, she wrapped the towel that Hilda had left her around her body. She came out of the bathroom and Hilda was standing there waiting for her. "All done love?" She asked. Evanora nodded. "You can sleep in our spare bedroom tonight and tomorrow we'll sort out this situation, okay?" Hilda told her. "Thank you." Evanora said and Hilda closed the bedroom door, leaving her to sleep. She found a white cotton nightgown lying on the bed so she quickly changed into it and slipped into the bed. She tossed and turned for a couple of hours, unable to sleep. She was so confused. What had happened to her? Where was her family? Why couldn't she remember anything? Questions raced around in her head until she gave up on trying to sleep and quietly got out of bed and opened the door. The hallway was dark but there was some light coming from downstairs in the direction of the kitchen. She crept down the stairs and towards the light and found Zelda sat at the kitchen table, cradling a glass of whiskey. "Oh, hello Evanora." The older woman said. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I noticed the light was on." She said, looking down at her feet. "It's no problem. Come, sit." Zelda said and pulled the chair next to her out from under the table. Evanora sat in it and Zelda went to offer her a glass of whiskey before stopping. "Wait, how old are you Evanora?" She asked. "I'm 20, and please, just call me Evie, everyone does." The younger girl replied and gratefully took the drink. They sat in comfortable silence before Evie said, "I know you guys are witches by the way." Zelda looked at her. "It's okay! I am too." Evie reassured. "How could you tell?" Zelda asked. "Witches can tell these things." Evie laughed. "Sabrina's friends are mortal though, correct?" She asked. Zelda nodded. Evie smiled. "I remember my mortal friends." She sighed. "We used to sneak out and go stargazing at night. Mother used to get so furious at me and my sister, but we'd do it again because it was so fun!" She laughed. "That sounds nice. Don't worry, Hilda and I will help you find your family." Zelda assured her, even though she knew that wouldn't happen. She didn't know when would be the right time to break the news to Evanora that she'd been dead for centuries and so were the family that she'd known. Luckily, she didn't need to.

"My... my mortal friends, they... they hurt me. They tried to hang me! I remember now! Oh my Satan, how could I be so stupid! They were witch hunters all along!" She exclaimed and began crying. "I need to find my family, they might have hurt them too! Please Zelda, please help me find them!" She cried. Zelda sighed, but decided to tell her the truth. "I'm afraid they're not alive. You..." She stopped, not knowing how to continue. "You were killed in the Greendale witch trials of 1692, it's 2020 now. Your family are long gone." She said and watched as the girl's face contorted into a look of shock and confusion. "What?! No! That's not true!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but it is. But, you still have family. Your sister, she was mine and Hilda's grandmother. We're Spellmans too." She said, trying to calm the girl. "How am I here now if I was killed?" Evanora asked through sobs. "Sabrina accidentally resurrected you." Zelda told her. Evie hid her face in her hands and sobbed. She was so confused and scared. "I'm on my own." She cried. "Hush now, no you're not. We're here, we'll help you." Zelda said and put her arm around the girl. "You can stay here as long as you need. You can attend the Academy of Unseen Arts, a special school for witches. We'll protect you." She told her. Evie eventually calmed down and wiped her tears. "And the witch hunters? Do they still exist?" She asked. "No." Zelda lied, not wanting to upset the girl anymore. "Come on, let's go to bed, as Hilda said, you need rest. We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" Zelda softly said. Evanora nodded and they both retired to their respective bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I'm from the UK and the legal drinking age is 18, hence why Zelda let Evanora have whiskey


End file.
